


A Little Too Late

by LaserV



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Crying Jack Kline, Dead Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Gen, Human Jack Kline, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt No Comfort, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sick Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: Jack laid on the floor, dying.He desperately looked at the door.Praying  his dad’s would come in.They did, just a little to late.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	A Little Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t been writing often, sorry.

Jack laid in his bed. Watching Sam sit by his side like he had all day. He glanced at the picture of his mother on his desk. He missed her every second of his life.

Soon, time passed. It was time to sleep. Sam tucked Jack under his blankets and left to sleep in his own room.

———

Jack woke up. He checked his clock. 3:42 AM in red. Jack desperately wanted to go to sleep but he couldn’t. He felt like there was something wrong. 

He sat up, wincing. He coughed. Blood splattering from his lips to the back of his hand. 

Jack glanced at his mirror. Spotting how blue his lips were. He felt how cold his skin was. He looked half dead. Jack looked at the picture of his mother. His muscles were so weak. He could barely hold a small smile.

Jack moved his hand towards his chest, fingers curling. Jack fell into a fit of coughing, a bit splattering on his sheets. 

Jack gasped for air. “Sam...Dean...” Jack croaked out. He couldn’t manage any louder.

Jack fell onto his floor, letting out a whimper. He held him sled up shakily with his arm. But that soon failed. He fell to the floor.

“Sam...Cas...” He croaked. He desperately looked at the door. Praying one of them would bust through the door and help him. But no one came.

Jack coughed once again, blood splattering onto the floor from his pale blue lips. 

Jack struggled for air. He didn’t want to go. Not yet.

Jack rolled onto his bed, looking at the ceiling. He just wanted his dads. His chest stilled, and his arms went limp.

———

Cas walked through the hall, ready to check up on Jack.

He opened the door. His eyes widened at the sight of an empty bed and messy sheets. Then he spotted Jack laying on the floor, one arm laying on his stomach, the other just laying.

“Sam! Dean!” He yelled.

Sam and Dean came rushing at the sound of Cas’ low voice yelling for them.

They all stood in the door way, staring Jack. A kid. Their kid.

Jack’s dad’s had come through that door, just a little too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short. Hope you enjoyed 🖤


End file.
